24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am
| code = 8AFF12 | author = Chip Johannessen & Patrick Harbinson | director = Nelson McCormick}} Tarin Faroush manages to kidnap President Hassan's daughter Kayla while Jack Bauer and CTU try to stop him from using her to accomplish the terrorists' devastating goals. Dana Walsh is backed into a corner as Bill Prady attempts to find out what happened to Kevin Wade. Samir Mehran activates a plan to cripple the operations of CTU. Episode guide * and Cole Ortiz hide Kevin and Nick' bodies beneath the water and they get back to CTU. There, Dana gets a call from Bill Prady, who's looking for Kevin Wade. * tries to disarm Marcos' explosive vest, but is not able to do that in time. Before dying, Marcos claims that one of the conspirators is Tarin Faroush. * gets a call from her mother, and she says her where she is hiding with Tarin. She locks herself in the bathroom. * prepares to trasport the rods into Manhattan. At CTU, Brian Hastings calls a meeting on the main floor. He reminds staffers that IRK nationalists are targeting New York with a dirty bomb and that their one lead is Tarin Faroush, Omar Hassan's head of security. He also states that Faroush wants to disable CTU's defences so they can smuggle the bomb into New York. Chloe O'Brian says that Faroush is in the Teodore Hotel with Kayla Hassan, who has been informed that Faroush is working with the terrorists and is trying to stall him so that NYPD and CTU TAC teams can get there. Hastings tells Chloe to liase with NYPD, but she suggests that Dana do it, as she is better as inter-agency protocols. Hastings agrees, tells Arlo to run arial, and says that Jack is heading Field Operations. looks scared as Tarin demands that they have to leave]] As the meeting comes to a close, Arlo asks Chloe who he is supposed to report to now that her and Dana's roles seem to be changing so often. She reminds him that a dirty bomb is about to go off in Manhattan and it doesn't matter who he reports to, just to make sure its down. Arlo understands, now leaving with the knowledge of who was in charge. At the hotel, Kayla puts on the show in an attempt to cover the noise of a window she tries to open from Tarin. The window jerks as she pushes it open and Tarin asks what happened, but she dismisses his concern. The window does not open enough to get out of and Kayla gives up. Outside the locked bathroom, Tarin answers his phone. It's Samir Mehran who says that CTU got Marcos to talk and could have compromised Tarin, and that he should leave immediately. Samir tells him that he has sent a car to pick them up, and hangs up. Tarin goes back to the door and tells Kayla once again that they have to leave. Kayla, inside looking terrified, begs one more minute. On route to the hotel, Chloe uploads Tarin Faroush's file to Jack and Cole. Jack also asks for hotel schematics and access to their security systems. Dana sends them over. Hastings put Jack on with Sgt. Amis of the NYPD, who says that they are in their staging area and are prepared to go in. Jack tells him to stand down until they arrive there, and merely set up a perimeter. waits in the staging area for CTU to arrive]] Tarin, now becoming agitated, insists to Kayla that she has to come out. As she asks for one more second, Tarin goes to the window and sees the NYPD agents heading towards the hotel. Tarin shouts again, and when she does not respond he smashes through the door. He drags her out the room, saying that the last thing he wants to do is hurt her, but he is prepared to do so. At CTU, Dana picks up security footage which shows Tarin pulling Kayla out of their room and towards an elevator. Jack is informed and talks to Amis, who says that he is moving in. Jack tells him to wait for CTU to arrive but Amis refuses, saying that it is his call because he is on the ground. Tarin notices the security camera by the elevator and smashes it. Jack tells Amis, and orders him once again to stand down. He refuses. Up the stairs Tarin hides as the officers walk past him. As they head in the opposite direction, Tarin shoots all three of them. He picks up the radio of Officer Faulkner and, pretending to be him to other officers listening in, says that the suspect is heading for the fire escape on the south side. Jack muses to Cole that it seems unusual that the suspect would go there rather than heading straight down the stairs. He realizes that it is Tarin on the radio and announces that he is impersonating an officer. Realizing that his plan has failed, Tarin throws the radio to the ground and runs down the stairs. As Tarin arrives on the bottom floor, he is held up by two officers. Bellows orders him to drop his weapon, but Tarin does not move. At that moment, a cab pulled up behind the officers. Jack warns Bellows, but he and his fellow officer are killed by the driver before they can react. Tarin runs past and gets to the cab. Arlo announces that he is tracking the cab driving away down Allen Street, and Jack stresses that all NYPD ground units should pursue the cab; they cannot lose it. It heads under the Delancey underpass and Arlo loses visuals. When it doesn't come out after a reasonable length of time, Jack gets suspicious. He and Cole arrive and find the cab. With their fellow vehicle, they pull up to the cab. Jack yells for the driver to get out. There is no response. The agents begin to move in closer until Jack can open the door. He does so, and there is no one in the cab. Cole tells Chloe to check back on surveillance footage and for NYPD to set up roadblocks, but Jack says that they are gone. He tells Chloe that he needs a kidnap and an electronic intercept package, and for it to meet him at the UN building. At their hideout, Samir learns that Tarin successfully escaped with Kayla. He calls Ahman and says that the nuclear rods are still outside the city until CTU's defenses can be shut down. Ahman questions how Samir can bring the rods to him, but he says that it has been taken care of. Chloe tells Hastings that despite backtracking on surveillance footage, nothing has come up to show where Tarin and Kayla could have gone. As they pass, agent Gerrard approaches Dana Walsh and tells her that she has a visitor; it's Bill Prady. Dana asks Chloe to cover for her for a few minutes, and leaves to speak to Prady. She takes him to the holding room, and he comments on how impressive the building is. He asks what she does, and Dana says she is an intelligent analyst before explaining that they are in the middle of a crisis and that she is extremely busy. He understands, and just wants to talk about Kevin Wade. She asks why it is so important that he locate Kevin, and why it needed to happen at 3:00am. questions Dana]] He shows a picture of Kevin and, from her reaction, guesses that she does know him. Dana invents a story that she got drunk and slept with Kevin a few nights ago, and that she did not want anyone to find out, as she due to be married in several weeks. Prady says that he does not intend to ruin her life, and asks about Nick Coughlin, a man travelling with Kevin. Dana denies knowing him. She tries to leave but Prady pulls her back, saying that he got a call from an NYPD officer friend of his, Tom Hardiman, who said that some money had been stolen from an NYPD lockup and an officer had been beaten and left in a coma... and that Nick's fingerprints were on the assault weapon. Dana reiterates that she only say him once, but Prady is unconvinced. She says that she has to go back to work, but he says that he will talk to her supervisor to ask her for a few minutes off. She refuses to let him do this, and says that she will be back soon. At the United Nations building, Dalia Hassan angrily complains that the Americans should not have lost Kayla when they knew where she was. Omar reminds her that it was their own people who kidnapped her, not Americans. Nabeel enters the room and says that CTU has arrived. Hassan meets with Jack and Cole, who say that they will do everything they can to get his daughter back. Dalia rebukes Jack for losing Kayla, but Omar holds her back. He asks what they want with Kayla, and Jack says that Faroush knows everything Hassan knows, and questioned what the nationalists might want. Hassan can think of nothing. Cole says that they need to set up monitoring devices on all phones as Faroush and his men will try to contact them directly. At the hideout, Kayla is blindfolded and carried to a chair with the flag of Kamistan behind it. A camera sits in front. Tarin whispers to her to do what "he" says and she will be alright. Kayla asks, "Who is he? Another traitor?" Her blindfold is removed and she sees Samir, who says that the only traitor is her father. He tells his men to tie her up. Dalia Hassan's phone rings. Jack tells Chloe to monitor it, but they have not finished setting up the surveillance package. Jack tells Dalia to keep them on the phone as long as possible. She answers it to Samir, who says "Your husband is a traitor to the people of the Republic. He alone has made our actions necessary." She asks about Kayla, and Samir tells her to put Hassan on. He takes over the call just as CTU manage to listen in to the call. Samir asks Hassan for File 33. Hassan claims no knowledge of the file, but Samir says that he had to lie for the Americans' benefit, and insists that Hassan hand over the file if he wants to see his daughter again. Samir sends Hassan an IP address for a streaming video feed, which Jack puts up on a large screen. It shows Kayla bound to a chair in front of the flag of Kamistan. Samir put on a balaclava and entered the frame, saying once again that he wants File 33. Hassan offers himself instead, saying that he did not know what the file was. Samir put a bag over Kayla's head and began to suffocate her. Hassan could take no more and demanded that he stopped, saying that he would get the file for him. Samir gave him 15 minutes. looks at File 33]] As Samir hangs up, Jack asks what File 33 was. Hastings calls instantly and asks the same question. As Jack puts Hastings on speaker phone, everyone in the room stares at Hassan. He eventually says to Nabeel, "Show them." Nabeel prepares a computer, Hassan enters a password. As Jack looks at the monitor, Hassan explains that File 33 contains operational details on all U.S. anti-nuclear defenses, which he had prepared in case of an attack on Kamistan by America. Jack says that he could not allow Hassan to hand the file over as it could put tens of thousands of people in danger. Chloe says to Jack that they may have a lead on Kayla's location that Arlo managed to decode. They found her to be near a train stop by Williamsburg Bridge. Jack says that he and Cole will go, and Hastings offers to send another TAC team. Jack tells Hassan to stall the men when they call back, and says that CTU will set up a fake file for him to send. Hassan knows they will see through this, but Jack says it will give them enough time to find Kayla. Tarin takes Kayla to another part of the base. He undoes her binds and pulls down the gag over her mouth. She begs him to tell her why he is doing this, but he tells her not to say anything. He walks away and talks to Samir, asking what will happen if Hassan refuses to hand over the file. He protests Samir's plan to kill Kayla, and Samir reminds him that Tarin promisd that his feelings for Kayla would not get in the way of the mission. He asks if he needs to find someone else to take care of the girl, but Tarin says it won't be necessary. Samir leaves, while Tarin gives Kayla another glance before leaving himself. At CTU, Arlo tries to narrow down the location that Kayla could be being held in. Dana says that Jack and Cole are still six minutes out. As they converse about the mission, Arlo notices that Prady has wandered into the main floor. He asks who he is, and Dana says that he is nobody. She walks over and tells Prady that he has entered a secure area, and he has to wait in the holding room or leave. Prady says that he got a call from his NYPD friend again who said that the security cameras were tampered with at the time that the break in took place. Since surveillance from all government facilities are routed through CTU, Prady asks to look through the video archives to see who tampered with the security systems at the evidence lock-up, even producing an inter-agency data request authorization number from Hardiman. Dana reluctantly agrees to help him with his request. In the car on the way to the Williamsburg Bridge, Cole gets a call from Dana. She explains that Prady knows too much and she is going to have to turn herself in. Trying not to give himself away to Jack, Cole insists that she wait until he gets back before doing anything. Dana says that it is too late and that she loves him. She hangs up and Cole continues to call her name. Jack asks if anything is wrong, which Cole denies. Jack says that he needs Cole to stay focused on the mission at hand. tells Omar that he has a gift for making people believe what he says]] Hassan looks over the fake file that CTU has prepared. He is certain that they won't believe the file. Dalia says that they will believe him; he has a fantastic talent for being able to convince people to listen when he talks. She says that he must say whatever it takes in order to buy time. Nabeel informs Hassan that the fifteen minutes are up. Tarin approaches Kayla and tells her that her father has not delivered the file. Kayla begs him not to kill her, saying that she does not want to die. As he takes her towards the camera, she says that she knows him and he was not acting like himself. She says that she knows he still loves her and she does not understand why he is doing this. Just before he gets to the main room, Tarin decides to run, and drags Kayla away from the base. Samir and his men begin to chase them, and Tarin knocks one out with a fire extinguisher. He takes his car keys and they get out of the building. They find the car and Tarin takes out another guard. He tells Kayla to call CTU, as it the only safe place for her to go now. Just before he can get in the car, Samir comes out and shoots Tarin. Kayla screams for him, but drives away in the car before Samir can get to her. At the UN, Hassan continues to wait for his daughter to appear on the live video feed. He and Dalia begin become restless, wondering what has happened to her. At CTU, Hastings wonders the same thing. Dana puts a call through; its Kayla Hassan. She frantically exclaims that she escaped from the men thanks to Tarin, who was shot and killed in the process. She says that he told her to call CTU before he was shot. Hastings asks where she is, but she does not know. He tells Dana to track the call. Kayla says that she was being kept in a place that had a vault like a bank, but the building was abandoned. Chloe finds the location; Republic Commerce Bank located at 9621 East Broadway. Jack tells Hastings to send the second TAC team there and they will meet them. Dana finds where Kayla is through tracking her phone, and says that she will direct her to CTU. Jack arrives at the location and he and Cole go down into the vault alone. The place is empty, but they find the staging area with the camera and flag. Through use of the drone, Arlo notices four men leaving through a separate exit. They get into a car which he begins to track. Jack and Cole make it back to their vehicle and follow it through Arlo's directions. Jack stresses that they cannot lose the car and they have to make sure the drone stays on them. Chloe analyses the footage of the men getting in the car and identifies one of the men as Tarin Faroush. Everyone realizes that this conflicts with Kayla's story that Tarin was shot dead. Jack deduces that the entire kidnapping was a setup by Faroush and his men to take out CTU by directing Kayla there. Hastings asks what the purpose would be of taking out CTU, and Jack says that it would be the best way to limit New York's radiological defenses. , Dana and Kayla to the floor]] In their car, Samir assures Tarin that he did the right thing. He says that he knows, and Samir tells him that Kayla will die for a good cause. Kayla arrives at CTU just as the realization occurs that Kayla has some kind of a bomb in her car. Hastings runs to her car as security force her out. Jack tells Chloe that they cannot lose the car that Faroush is in. As Kayla gets out, Hastings tells Dana to call the bomb squad. He looks in the back seat of the car and sees a wire running through it. He pulls down the back seats to reveal an Electromagnetic pulse bomb in the boot. A timer on the EMP reads ten seconds. Jack tells Hastings to shut down their devices to protect the drone, but Hastings says that there is no time. CTU guard Gerrard insists that he can move the car in time, and gets into the driver's seat. Hastings yells at everyone, including Gerrard, to get away from the car. ]] The timer reaches zero and Gerrard is obliterated as the device goes off. A shockwave ripples throughout the tunnel entrance to CTU, knocking over the guards in the close vicinity. Hastings, Dana, and Kayla all go down as a result of the blast, which similarly smashes panes of glass all around the entrance way. On the main floor, all electrical systems are shorted out. People scream as a deafening hiss is emitted from all phones. Chloe pulls her headset out of her ear. Lights begin to flash on and off as screens flicker. In his car, Jack tries to contact CTU, to no avail. Panic continues to ensue at CTU as people try to cope with the after effects of the detonation. Jack continues to talk, saying that they need to pass the drones off to the NSA. No one at CTU can hear him. Jack finally realizes what has happened. He tells Cole that they need to contact the NSA; the terrorists have taken out CTU. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan *Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *and Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz Guest starring *Stephen Root as Bill Prady *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran *Julian Morris as Agent Owen *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush *David Gianopoulos as Sergeant Amis *Rizwan Manji as Ahman *Hrach Titizian as Nabeel *Matt Yang King as Agent King Co-starring * Charlie Bodin as Gerrard * John T. Woods as Bellows (as "Bellow") * Sterling Sulieman as Jim (as "CTU Tech") Uncredited * Brian Avery as Martin * Max Daniels as Hamid * Brian Hite as CTU security guard * Christopher Leps as Jack Bauer (stunt double) * Anthony Martins as Samir's terrorist * Jeffrey McDancer as Faulkner * Mark Riccardi as CTU security guard * Sera Trimble as Kayla Hassan (stunt driver) Production Background information and notes * There was no final split screen at the end of this episode. * This is the second time that an Electromagnetic pulse bomb has detonated, and each time it was toward the end of a season's 12th episode (after "Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm"). It is also the second time that a major terrorist attack against CTU has succeeded at the end of a season's 12th episode (following the nerve gas attack in "Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm") and the fourth time one has succeeded at all (counting the attacks in "Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am" and "Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am"). It is also the second time in such an episode in which a President's daughter is threatened with execution on video, after the previous season's twelfth episode, "Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm." See also *3:00am-4:00am (disambiguation) *Season 8 production staff 812 812